Nemours is internationally recognized, multi-site pediatric healthcare system that is built upon a centralized, efficient and collaborative research infrastructure committed to improving the health of all children. In 2012, with over 25 years' experience in clinical trials research, the Nemours pediatric oncology sites formed the Nemours Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP), which was funded in June of 2013. While Nemours Alfred I duPont Hospital for Children (Wilmington, DE), Nemours Children's Clinics - Jacksonville, Florida, Nemours Children's Hospital (Orlando, FL) and Nemours Children's Clinic -Pensacola, FL all had outstanding records of clinical trial participation, alignment of the four pediatric programs under the Nemours CCOP provided better development and utilization of resources. In the first six months of funding, the Nemours CCOP has eclipsed Cancer Control accruals from previous years (now 4th among all Children's Oncology Group sites), and exceeded the previous pace of treatment trail accruals. The Nemours Foundation has provided necessary resources and support to permit the Nemours CCOP to excel in a short period of time. In building the Nemours CCOP, we recognized the necessary transition to the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) structure. To ensure a successful transition, Nemours invested in a state-of-the-art data management system, a robust quality management plan, and the recruitment of federally-funded Cancer Care Delivery researchers to establish the Nemours Center for Healthcare Delivery Science. The Nemours NCORP will permit development of a childhood cancer research infrastructure that achieves the following aims: 1) to accelerate development of interventions to prevent and treat cancer and its symptoms by increasing accrual to trials, through meaningful use of electronic resources, and improving best practices across the continuum of care, 2) to expand and maintain an infrastructure supportive of productive and efficient participation in NCI-funded Cancer Care Delivery Research, and 3) to foster quality care in the community through dissemination, discussion and adoption of results from clinical trials, and through physician, family and community education.